


And who is this Thorin Oakenshield? He was my friend.

by onestepatatime



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime/pseuds/onestepatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost a good friend on Sunday who died long before her time. The book quote of Bilbo crying until his eyes was red came to mind as I cried my guts out. I'm using Tolkien's words and Jackson's movie scenes to express my grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And who is this Thorin Oakenshield? He was my friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are direct quotes from The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien.
> 
> Legal Disclaimer: All trademarks and copyrights are owned by their respective owners. I make no profit from this story.

_“Farewell, good thief. I go now to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers, until the world is renewed. Since I leave now all gold and silver, and go where it is of little worth, I wish to part in friendship from you, and I would take back my words and deeds at the Gate.”_

_Bilbo knelt on one knee, filled with sorrow. “Farewell King under the Mountain! This is a bitter adventure, if it must end so and not a mountain of gold can amend it. Yet I am glad that I have shared in your perils – that has been more than any Baggins deserves.”_

_\----_

_Of the twelve companions of Thorin, ten remained. Fili and Kili had fallen defending him with shield and body, for he was their mother’s elder brother._

_\----_

_Then Bilbo turned away, and he went by himself, and sat alone wrapped in a blanket, and whether you believe it or not, he wept until his eyes were red and his voice was hoarse….Indeed it was long before he had the heart to make a joke again._

_All that happened after he was stunned…gave him more sorrow than joy and he was now weary of his adventure. He was aching in his bones for the homeward journey._

 

\----

 

 

We all cried at work after we were told. I scared my mom when I came home after work and cried and cried, keening over such loss. I overheard her tell my dad that I never get emotional that way. I guess that life is like that, you never can predict what you will face. I could never predict your loss. Mom could never predict me losing it.

I had to leave class on Monday. My face flushed and my hands were shaking, I rushed out as I began to sob. I have no idea why I'm taking this so hard. I could only cry and say that you were my friend. Like Thorin was to Bilbo, the best way to describe how I knew you was that you were my friend. You were my friend, and now you are gone when you should not be. Like Fili and Kili, you supported your friends and family wholeheartedly. Like them, you left us before your time. I ask God to look out for you in heaven. Do you know how much you are missed by us all?

 

 

We will remember you and all of the wholehearted good that you brought to us all. You were larger than life, yet you had time for us each and every one.

 

 

You were the selfless oak tree tirelessly giving us all acorns of friendship and so much more. We will hold onto your memory and remember. I do not have your selfless spirit, but I can still try to give others acorns. The sun will shine for many years across the fruits of your selfless caring. You will be missed, but never forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo crying picture source: womanowar.tumblr.com/post/121853448527/50-ships-i-ship-4650-bilbo-baggins-and-thorin
> 
> Acorn picture source: whatsnewwithkru.blogspot.com/2015/05/the-road-to-bilbos-oak-tree.html
> 
> Oak tree picture source: moondancefilmfestival.com/moondance-film-festival-august-news/
> 
> Please do not leave comments. Oddly, I've found any condolences infuriating.


End file.
